Within a warehouse and/or factory environment, many wireless computing terminals (e.g., a barcode scanner) may be performing various functions at a single time. For example, a user may utilize the scanner to scan barcodes of items within the warehouse. The scanner includes wireless communication capabilities so that data (e.g., product data from barcodes) is transmitted to and received from a central server and/or database over a radio channel. Other computing terminals within the warehouse may also communicate over the radio channel. For example, a vehicle radio computer (“VRC”) is attached to a machine (e.g., a forklift). Similar to the scanner, the VRC includes a radio transceiver which allows an operator of the forklift to communicate with the server and/or database.
In a conventional system, the VRC is mounted onto the forklift and connects to a battery thereof. The forklift also includes an internal combustion engine and an alternator. Thus, when the engine is running, the battery is being recharged via the alternator. On the other hand, if the engine is off, the battery is not being charged, and the VRC typically draws a large amount of power therefrom. If the operator of the forklift does not power-off the VRC after the engine has been shut off, the VRC drains the battery. Without any charge remaining on the battery, the engine cannot start, and thus the battery cannot be recharged. Consequently, the VRC may not be turned on. This represents a significant cost to a proprietor of the warehouse/factory, because the forklift and the VRC are inoperable for a period of time.
One solution to this problem is to connect the VRC to an external relay box. When the operator turns the engine off, the relay box instantaneously cuts power to the VRC. Although the relay box prevents the VRC from draining the battery, other problems arise. For example, the operator typically shuts off the engine for only a short time (e.g., when temporarily leaving the forklift unmanned), and, as a result, the relay box cuts power to the VRC. Thus, only after restarting the engine, may the operator reboot the VRC and re-logon to the server. Furthermore, any applications of the VRC which were in the process of being executed may be interrupted, and/or any unsaved data may be lost. Thus, the proprietor of the warehouse/factory still faces a cost associated with a time taken by the operator to reboot the VRC and re-logon to the server.